My Sexy Math Teacher
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: Natsu has a problem with math, but what if Erza helped him? What will come out of his actions if the way he understands math has intimate action? NAZA! A HAPPY ONE! XD ANYWAY R&R! ENJOY!


**Hey guys! This is a HAPPY NaZa story to make up to my sad story XD anyway hope you NaZa fans out there will like it XD ENJOY!**

"Ah, God damn it!" Natsu said slamming his fist on his desk. Lucy came near him holding her exam paper, and looked at him weirdly.

"Natsu is everything okay?" She asked looking worried for her best friend.

"NO! I failed math AGAIN!"

"Oh come on it can't be that bad, you got 50-" Then she got cut when Natsu gave her his exam and then she continued awkwardly, "Oh! That is awfully bad, I didn't know you completely stink in math."

"Wow! Thank you for encouraging me."

"Okay, okay sorry, why don't you ask Erza to teach you some math for tomorrow's test?"

"WHAT? E-Erza? Y-you're kidding right?"

"No Natsu I'm not, come on Erza isn't that bad, she just threatens you so you can stop fighting, she cares about you."

"Care about me?" He asked puzzled while pointing a finger at himself.

"Aaah! I've said too much!" Lucy said her arms flying around.

"Calm down!"

"Fine, but go tell her about being your math teacher."

"B-but-"

"No buts mister." She said a dark aura emitting from her.

"Aye!"

Lucy walked away smirking.

_To: Erza_

_From: Lucy_

_Good luck sweety~!_

Erza felt her phone vibrating, she looked at her phone and frowned, what did Lucy mean?

_To: Lucy_

_From: Erza_

_For what? O.o_

Erza waited seconds and her phone vibrated again, she looked at her phone and felt confused.

_To: Erza _

_From: Lucy_

_You'll find out soon enough~! ;)_

Erza wanted to send another message, but was stopped by a stuttering Natsu.

"U-um E-erza, w-would y-you help m-me i-in studying f-for the m-math e-exam?" He said scratching the back of his head.

"U-um su-sure, come to my house at 4 o'clock okay?"

"Kay" Then he left the blushing girl to her happy thoughts all alone.

Erza was nervous all day, Natsu was coming to her house today, this was like a dream come true, to tell you the truth Erza always loved Natsu, but she never had the courage to tell him.

Now she was home, waiting impatiently, while blushing furiously, she's gone crazy I tell you.

CRAZY~!

Let's get back to the story, Erza jumped out of her seat when she heard a knock on the door, but ooh~ how Lucy's gonna pay back for putting in this situation!

Erza hesitantly walked to the door, her shivering hand touched the doorknob, opening the door so slow, until it was fully opened and a grinning Natsu was shown.

"Yo!" He said still grinning.

"H-Hi!" She stuttered moving a little bit so Natsu can come in.

"Wow! This is where you live?" He said exploring her apartment with his eyes, afraid to touch anything.

"U-um y-yeah." Erza currently cursed herself for stuttering.

"Then let's start on studying."

After 5 seconds of studying:

"I give up this is hard, how do you do this, I mean seriously how the fuck am I going to know what 2+2 equals too?" Natsu said as he plopped his head on the table.

Erza sweat dropped, they only just started and with the basics, heck he doesn't even know what 2+2 equals, to what level of idiocy did he reach?

"Okay Natsu, I'll give you my secret technique for passing math, but share this with nobody, got it?"

Natsu nodded as he payed attention to Erza, and when I say Erza I mean Erza.

He looked at her looking at her moving lips, he didn't care what she was saying, only one question ran through his mind, "What does her lips taste and feel like?"

Okay now let's see what Erza was saying.

"Well Natsu I think of strawberry cakes when I do math, it's like this, if I have 2 strawberry cakes on the right and another 2 strawberry cakes on the left, that makes them 4 strawberry, got it?"

Natsu only smirked evilly and nodded.

"Okay so show me." Erza continued, and Natsu gave another smirk.

"My pleasure, well if I kissed you 2 times," He stopped and as he touched her lips, Erza felt like she's in heaven, she couldn't believe it, maybe she SHOULD thank Lucy later on. "And then kissed you 2 times again," He kissed her 2 times again, "Than that will be 4 kisses."

He said and smirked at her blushing face. Then he leaned again and he was on top of her this time, he smirked and said, "Now if I kissed your neck once, and sucked it then it'll give us a hickey. And if I kissed your neck and licked it you'll moan and if you moan that'll give us a happy Natsu. See! Aren't I good at math?" He said as he leaned and kissed her.

She kissed him back liking the way how his lips shaped around hers, he licked her lower lip seeking for entrance, she willingly allowed him, Erza fought back a moan as his tongue touched hers, she was blushing like mad man.

Then he pulled apart for air, looking at her blshing face he smirked in satisfaction.

"Well, my sexy math teacher what should we do? Will you give me some treat for doing an equation correct?" He asked licking her neck, Erza moaned, Natsu smirked against her collarbone, as he continued on sucking and licking her soft and sensitive skin.

Then Erza stopped him and she smirked evilly then she said, "No sweet treat unless you pass tomorrows exam, with a B average."

Natsu groaned in dissatisfaction, and walked to the door, before he left he looked at Erza and said, "You'll see I'll get that treat my sexy math teacher."

Erza blushed then yelled, "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"What? But it really suits you, since you're really sexy and all."

"GET OUT!"

2 days later:

Natsu sat in class waiting for his name to come so he can see his grade, wishing he passed so he could get his 'sweet treat', then when his name came he tensed.

"Natsu Dragneel." The teacher said his name dangerously, all the kids looked his way whispering words like 'Oh! He's in trouble' or 'Wonder what he did this time'

"Answer me honestly Mr. Dragneel," Natsu nodded, "Did you cheat or something? I mean seriously you just got a passing grade," Then the teacher came to him tears trickling down his face and gave Natsu a manly hug, and said, "I'm proud of you, you're not desperate after all."

Then the class fell into fit of laughs.

When Natsu looked at his exam paper his jaw dropped, Lucy came to him looking worriedly at him, and said, "N-Natsu, is everything okay? And close your mouth do you need to eat a bug?"

Then Natsu closed his mouth then grinned and jumped in the air while yelling "I'LL GET MY SWEET TREAT!"

Lucy looked at him understanding what he meant but hoping she's wrong, deciding to drop the subject she walked away without saying a word, and quietly.

At Erza's apartment:

Moaning sounds were heard, Erza was panting hard and her flushed face made the man above her smile in satisfaction.

"Now isn't it time for my sweat treat? My sexy sinsei?" He whispered in her ear huskily, then licked her earlobe, Erza shivered from the pleasure.

"Y-yes." She said trying to catch her breath as his fingers traced up and down her exposed stomach.

"Good, I was almost losing my patience, and I don't want my teacher not to feel pleasurable now would I?" He then traced butterfly kisses to her chest, then stopped frowning at the obstacle between him and Erza's 'treasures'. "And Erza, remind me to thank Lucy tomorrow."

"Oh, don't worry we'll both thank her." Erza said, smiling at Natsu then Natsu kissed her lips, softly, a kiss full of passion and love.

And that night they both were filled by their own voices of pleasure and by filling each other with the love they had, that was trapped for long until that night.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT XD I DON'T NOW IF IT WAS GOOD SINCE I'M A NALU FAN BUT O WELL! PLEASE TELL ME! I REALLY NEED YOUR OPINION! R&R!**

**PEACE I'M OUT!**

**JA NE!**


End file.
